Pinball games comprise a game cabinet having an inclined playfield mounted therein for supporting one or more game balls. Various play features are mounted on the playfield for engagement with the game ball, which is controlled by the player using pivoting flippers that contact and project the game ball. Pinball games derive their appeal from the novel construction and arrangement of the play features and the unpredictability associated with events occurring on the playfield which makes the game exciting and challenging. Player appeal is intensified by increasing the uncertainty associated with the motion of the game ball. Furthermore, since game challenge decreases as players become more skilled at the game, it is necessary to provide new game features and arrangements in order to maintain player interests and satisfy the needs of the pinball market.
One popular play feature is a ball popper, which typically includes a recess for trapping the game ball on or below the playfield for a period of time until an ejection device pushes the ball back onto the playfield. Ejection of the ball from the recess is usually accomplished by a single solenoid activated plunger mechanism Ball poppers known in the prior art are capable of ejecting the ball only in a single direction. The path of the emerging ball is therefore consistent and predictable after the player observes a single operation of the popper. Thus, prior art ball poppers provide no uncertainty as to ball motion and provide limited excitement, suspense and entertainment value. It is therefore desired to improve the unpredictability and versatility of prior art ball poppers.